Game updates/20090514
Update 2 - Thursday, May 14, 2009 Bug Fix * Fixed a crash bug. Update - Thursday, May 14, 2009 Skill Updates PvE and PvP Assassin *Heart of Shadow: functionality changed to: "You are healed for 30..150, and you Shadow Step to a nearby location directly away from your target." *Shadow Fang: added an after-cast delay. *Viper's Defense: functionality changed to: "All adjacent foes are Poisoned for 5..20 seconds, and you Shadow Step to a nearby location, directly away from your target." Elementalist *Mirror of Ice: functionality changed to: "For 5 seconds, plus 3 additional seconds for every rank of Energy Storage, you deal an additional 5..35 cold damage whenever you cast a Water Magic hex." *Steam: functionality changed to: "Target foe is struck for 5..50 cold damage. If target foe is on fire, Steam Blinds that foe for 5..10 seconds." Mesmer *Illusionary Weaponry: decreased Energy cost to 5. Monk *Castigation Signet: increased recharge to 20 seconds. *Peace and Harmony: decreased duration to 1..3 seconds; increased recharge to 12 seconds. *Word of Healing: decreased non-conditional healing to 5..100; increased conditional healing to 30..115. Necromancer *Foul Feast: increased recharge to 5 seconds. *Lingering Curse: decreased healing reduction to 20%. Ranger *Hunter's Shot: functionality changed to: "If this attack hits, your target bleeds for 3..25 seconds." *Melandru's Shot: functionality change to: "If this attack hits, your target bleeds for 5..25 seconds. If it hits a foe that is moving or knocked down, that foe takes +10..25 damage and is crippled for +5..15 seconds." *Keen Arrow: decreased conditional damage to 5..25. Ritualist *Protective Was Kaolai: increased recharge to 25 seconds. PvP Monk *Strength of Honor (PvP): decreased damage to 1..5. *Aegis (PvP): reduced casting time to .25. Functionality changed to: "For 1..3 seconds, hostile spells and attacks against 'target other ally' fail." Warrior *Warrior's Endurance (PvP): this skill is now a stance. PvE Dwarf *Low Blow: functionality changed to: "Strike target foe for 45..70 damage. If target foe is knocked down, that foe takes an additional 30..50 damage and suffers from Cracked Armor for 14..20 seconds." Faction Skills *Elemental Lord: functionality changed to: "For 40..60 seconds, your elemental attributes are boosted by 1, you gain 1 Energy for every 10 ranks of Energy Storage, and you are healed for 100..300% of the Energy cost each time you cast a spell." *Summon Spirits: decreased recharge time to 5 seconds. Mesmer *Fragility: this skill now also affects adjacent foes. Monk *Strength of Honor: increased damage to 5..25. Vanguard *Tryptophan Signet: this skill no longer requires touch range. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that prevented pet names from displaying properly in some languages. Miscellaneous *Master Architect Gunther in Fort Aspenwood now destroys any masterless Minions within earshot. *A Xunlai Agent and Chest has arrived in the Zaishen Menagerie. *Ai Tei Merchant has arrived in the Great Temple of Balthazar. *Moss Spiders and Black Moas now grow appropriately as they evolve. *Adjusted the amount of dishonor points given out by the Dishonorable Combatant System. Category:game updates